Exploration
by kidstandout
Summary: Karen trains with Diana at paradise island. afte an awkward moment, Karen inquires from Diana the nature of the amazons love life. AU/lemon


"Let us start with the basics, proper posture. A solid base with the proper stance will put you in the best position during hand to hand combat".

"Like this".

Power Girl stood up right with her fists in front of her face. Wonder Woman shook her head with disapproval and came behind her to move Power Girl into a proper position. Without warning, Diana pushed Karen's feet apart with her own before bending over her and grabbing her wrists.

"A short but wide base is needed to solidify your posture. And your fists are too close to your face. You need to find your center, keeping them close requires you to use too much energy to strike, keeping them too far will severely dampen the blow".

As Diana demonstrated the concept by moving her arms around, Karen was distracted by the lack of space between the two.

Karen sought out Diana's help for training after noticing how she whipped Kara into shape. It was great to have a sparing partner who could handle her for once. Now she didn't have to hold back and could tested for once. But the trick is Karen had to come to paradise island for Diana to train her properly. Paradise island was very humid, which meant Karen had to exchange her Power Girl costume for a toga. On the plus side it was less restrictive, but on the downside the sweat she and Diana had worked up made the cloth leave little to the imagination in regards towards their figure. And she was pretty sure some of Diana's 'Sisters' were checking her out.

"Are you ready to begin another round".

"Let's do this".

Diana and Karen stepped into the circle pit as some of the Amazon onlookers began to chant their support for Diana. Artemis in particular did not make her thoughts secret.

"Go easy on her clay, she does not need another demoralizing defeat".

The snide remark angered Karen, causing her to charge Diana. Diana dodged Karen's strike and counters with a palm strike to chest. Karen see's the attack coming and evades it, but in the process she does not see Diana's leg sweep, which sends her tumbling to the ground. Diana now stands over her offering a hand as the crowd cheered for their champion.

"Your spirit in battle is strong, but your tactics needs work. In war, those who fail to plan, plan to fail".

Karen takes her hand as she rises, being gracious to show honor in defeat.

"Well right now i'm planning on taking a break".

"A break well earned. Come, let us get cleaned up".

**{scene break}**

Later that evening, Diana was making her way towards the room she had given Karen at the palace to make sure she was comfortable. Tropical storms weren't exactly the most ideal weather for flying, So Karen would have to wait until tomorrow to get going.

Diana noticed that Karen was making real progress with her training, a testament to martial arts prowess her people honed for hundreds of years.

"perhaps i should invite heroines to train here more often" she thought.

As she entered the hallway Karen's room was located, Diana heard what sounded like Karen crying in pain. Her instincts took over as Diana flew to the room at the end of the hallway and burst through the door.

"Karen are you ooooo by the gods".

"Oh my god, get out. get out".

"I'm sorry, i thought you were in trouble" Diana squealed as she shut the door.

Words couldn't describe the look of embarrassment on Diana's face. She had just walked in on Karen... this was bound to make things awkward.

After putting her toga back on, Karen opened and walked out her door to address her would be peeping tammy.

"What the hell Diana? Couldn't you knock".

"I'm sorry, I was coming to check on you and I heard you moaning. I didn't think you were doing... well that".

"ugh it's ok, just knock next time".

"Alright, have a good night".

As Diana began to turn around and head to her bedroom, a thought had dawned on Karen's mind, Something she had questioned since she got here.

"Dee wait".

Diana turned around and noticed Karen shaky posture, something was up.

"Yes Karen".

"Can I ask you something".

"Sure, what is it".

"How do you and other Amazon's manage with the... you know... urges".

"Oh... uh... let's talk about this inside".

They walked into Karen's room and closed the door before taking a seat on the bed. Diana crossed her legs as Karen put a palm to her face.

"My people's history is marked by the men who manipulated our ancestor's desires. In the time we spent away from man's world, before I had discovered there were men who were good, we explored other options in quenching our thirst".

"Ohh... that explains a lot".

"It wasn't for everyone, some bonded well and became lovers, others felt it was a consolation for our isolation".

"Did you ever try it"

"Once".

"How was it"

"It felt... different. I had enjoyed the encounter but... i don't know. it just felt like i was curious in seeing how it felt, but once i did it, it lost it's allure. i guess making love with someone you consider a sister is what probably dampened the flame".

"I'm sorry i'm asking you about this, it's just I never tried it before and I've heard there are some advantages".

"Well... if your interested...".

Suddenly Karen Blushed as Diana placed a hand on her thigh.

"Um... are you sure about this Dee".

"Think of it as me helping you out, at the very least you'll have someone to help find that peak you were looking for when i first walked in here".

Diana then advanced towards her and placed her soft lips onto Karen's. At first Karen's eyes opened widely at the sudden surge of passion, But then they slowly fell close as she sunk into the kiss. Karen moved in closer, resting on Diana's lap as their tongues locked together. after a couple minutes, Diana's mouth worked it's way down to the valley between Karen's double mountain range. Her tongue then climbed to the hardened peak before engulfing it with her mouth in a vice grip of suction. A soft cry escapes Karen's lips as a small stream of lactation leaks from Diana's

Before she knew it, Karen was hoisted into the air as Diana held her from her thighs, forcing her to wrap her arms around Diana's neck as she moved them to the drawer counter. Suddenly, Diana had turned her around and smacked her backside, prompting Karen to moan lustfuly. Diana's hands glided over Karen's bosom as she ripped off her toga before removing her own.

Smooth palms began massaging Karen's two massive mounds of flesh. The familiar feeling of Diana's Bosom once again adorned Karen's back, But this time Karen's bottom was pressed firmly into Diana's flower garden. Diana then let her right hand drift downwards and began dropping Karen's garments. Her own garments followed suit as she began to reach for a silver canister on the drawer.

"What is that"

"Your about to find out".

Diana slowly poured the canister, which released a stream of scented oils onto them, covering the peaks of their twin hills to the cave between their thighs. Karen then turned around and kissed Diana wildly as they made their way towards the bed. Once they're on the bed, Diana spreads Karen's legs apart, giving Diana a frontal view of her womanhood. As Diana pressed her wet tongue and mouth onto it, Karen sang out a lustful cry of pleasure. Karen's love cave was set ablaze in a thick heat of passion as Diana tasted her.

Karen didn't want to have all the fun, so she turned the tables on Diana. Now it was Her turn to moan softly as Karen devoured her womanhood.

"Oh wow, your a fast learner".

"I have a great teacher".

They then wrapped each other in a sea of entangled legs and thighs as they clapped into each other. the pedals of their flowers colliding as howls and cries of immense pleasure escaped them. Their bodies dueled each other furiously in an intimate game of tug of war. the last feeling they would remember before passing out from several hours of engagement were a thick stream of wetness that escaped their flowers, mixing with a sea of sweat and scented oils as they reached their zenith.

A/N- Steamy... tell me what you guys think


End file.
